More Pleasurable To Ask
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Another Princess One-Shotting POV Tiana feel as if it would be more pleasurable if Naveen were to ask her about having his baby. But she'll soon find out that it is the complete opposite. M for a reason, so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: Another princess one shotter here following Tiana normally entitled: "All Work And No Play."

Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess and The Frog.

More Pleasurable To Ask

(Tiana's POV)

_Months have passed since our wedding and our dreams came true. I just can't believe how this had all happened all my life I thought hard work and hard work only would get you your dream before I met Naveen I was one serious workaholic with a dream of owning my restaurant but I soon figured without any support or anybody helping my dream would be almost impossible to complete. I would need a miracle. When I started to wish on Evangeline star I would have thought my dream would come true almost instantly like Lottie's dreams. But I had to go through what I was missing all while I became an animal I used to hate, had to travel a Bayou to Mama Odie, then return back to the city to find Lottie to break the spell. Maybe if we had known all along back then to marry each other, because at the time I was really falling for him. Then maybe Lou the firefly would still be alive. But we kept him in our hearts as Naveen and Louis our friendly Alligator started a band to perform for my Palace Restaurant._

_It was another good day we had at our restaurant around closing up Naveen and I along with Louis had an outstanding dinner with me and Naveen cooking. Ever since I taught him how to cook it's like he also became a master chef. At some times, I was jealous. How can a spoiled little rich boy learn how to cook so quickly? Even when we made love after our honeymoon, he learns fast on how to please me. But then again I should have known he should be known as the Casanova of love. Never once did we talk about having a family of our own, don't get me wrong I love children but I'll be waiting for Naveen when he's ready. After dinner we headed up into our bedroom suite where our bedroom was like the bayou and the bed was in the same shape as a lily pad as we both were heading for our bed Naveen turned me around and held me close. He looked into my eyes deeply. Yet there was something I wanted to ask him, but I needed to make this conversation fun._

"Naveen."

"Yes my princess?"

"Just how did your experience go from leaving Maldonia to holding me right now?"

"Well, before meeting you I was on my way to Lottie's you sure do have a very good friend, Tiana."

"Of course I do."

"Well I was on my way to meet with her alongside with my traitorous valet Lawrence. I just don't understand what made him turn against me I haven't physically or mentally done nothing to him."

"He was one of your servants was he."

"Yes."

"Maybe he saw how spoiled you were and was sick and tired of it."

"But, Come on, I had other servants and I was young back then Tiana, I told you before, my parents didn't have time for me nor did anybody teach me anything."

"And I understand that."

"But anyway, being new to the town I didn't know anybody nor have anybody told me on who I needed to avoid. So pretty much when I met Facilier he was the first person I met there and as I said before he was very charismatic. Pretty much Tiana I have skills in music playing guitar."

"Yeah. I saw you."

"Well pretty much he told me that in order to be free, I needed money I probably though being a musician would make me the money I needed to remain free. But he saw my situation as a con and had Lawrence with some talisman which had my blood placed it on him to become a spitting image of me. After getting the talisman and handing it to Ray, me and Lawrence was sticking around the church as he had to hide from Lottie."

"Ray was right about what he and I saw."

"Which was..."

"Somebody disguised as you. I thought it was really you. But Ray gave that necklace to me as proof of what really happened. And I ended up destroying it."

"What ever happened to..."

"Shadow Man? He spending the rest of his life trapped in his friends from the other side's underworld for not being able to pay his debt."

"Oh no wonder I've not been seeing him around." _Naveen decided to kiss me gently and passionately. _"So what's for tomorrow?"

"The same as always... Work."

"Woman is that all you could ever do?"

"Well excuse me, but if I had to work hard to open and own a restaurant, I have to work twice as hard to keep it."

"Easy to destroy than to create huh? I see somebody have forgotten her lesson."

"And what lesson could that be, You spoiled little rich boy?"

"Tiana, I will not tolerate being called that anymore."

"Oh, and what are you going to do?"

"Teach you a lesson."

"In what?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Why soon? If you're feelin' froggy, leap."

"Words I now live by."

_This man picked me up and had me over his shoulder like a caveman and like a frog he he leaped onto our bed landing with him on top of me, but soon after he kissed me fiercely. As I was rapidly taking off his shirt and pants he began kissing on my neck. Only his briefs were left and his shoes and socks and I could see the bulge in those green briefs of his._

"You know Tiana, we haven't talked much about family."

"I'm sure we did."

"I mean of our own."

"Oh."

"Maybe someday we can talk about it."

_I smiled at him wondering if he's ready for this._

"Naveen... How about now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well when do you want to have kids?"

"Whenever you're ready Naveen. Thing is I would ask you for your kids but I think it's sexy when you ask me."

"That goes both ways my love."

_He kissed me again and began to take off my green dress underneath it was my green and yellow lingerie one that is his favorite and it drives him crazy. I kicked off my heels and rested my legs on his as he slowly began to take off my bra first, he spent quite a while looking at my breasts before he began to tease and please them. I started to moan a little at the pleasure he was giving me, I was not exaggerating when I said that he knows how to please my body._

"You know beautiful, it would sound so much sexier if you were to ask if you wanted my child."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because lately most of the romantic things you said in our bed sounded so much better especially when you said a response in my language."

"Naveen you are..."

_Naveen made his way to my womanhood and licked at the sides of my tunnel, suddenly the pleasure hopped out of the bayou like a frog getting away from the gators. The pleasure was too much but I surely was losing it, my hands were on his head pushing it further to my tunnel._

"Faldi Faldonza, Naveen!"

_Could he be right about me asking which makes it more sexier? I was too overwhelmed with pleasure to decide but it wasn't long until I was coming to my first orgasm._

"Naveen! I'm about to come!"

"Go ahead. Do it."

"Oh, Naveen...!"

_Like water to a fire hydrant my juices came out getting into my husband's face. I could only giggle at that a little. While he cleaned himself up I only looked at him with much love. As soon as he was done he hopped on my body. His chest was on mine with our breasts touching, his face near mine with his mouth brushing my neck, but his rod was near my entrance just aching to enter me. And I would know because my body is aching for it too. As he was kissing my neck, the pleasure was getting intense. I'm beginning to wonder if asking for his child would be much sexier than him asking me if I want to have his child. He was now brushing up on my sweet spot with his rod and I began to moan for him. I don't know what's wrong with me but he knows how to make me moan like this. I almost felt like asking him to give me his baby but he suddenly placed himself inside me and began to thrust inside me hard and deep._

"Naveen!"

"Tiana...!"

_He kept on going this way for a while. Even when I was at my second orgasm of the night but still he was going so deep inside me hurting me so good my mind was almost begging me to ask him and when we made eye contact yet again my heart soon began to agree with my mind._

"Naveen..."

"Tiana?"

"May I please have your child?"

"Of course."

_As sexy as that sounded I can't believe Naveen was right. Overjoyed we kissed as he was now goins deeper and deeper. Upon me wanting his child I sped it up by wrapping my legs around his hips as I began thrusting deep as well. Our bodies were in sheer ecstasy and soon we became so close to coming._

"Faldi Faldonza Naveen! I'm coming again!"

"I'm... About to come soon... Too!"

_He leaned near my ear and began to whisper to me._

"Bear my child mia principessa."

"Naveen!"

_I had a multiple orgasm. My walls tightened around his shaft he was finally there himself._

"Faldi Faldonza... Tiana...!"

_He came inside me. I can feel his seed flowing deep inside me as our bodies locked up we kissed each other deeply and passionately. When our orgasms were over and we were through kissing, Naveen really wanted to get off but I kept him in this position. I wanted more._

"Naveen... May I please have more?"

_Naveen was soon exhausted. I couldn't blame him. He did please me and my body this entire time._

"Sure, but you will have to ride me for my second seed."

"Okay."

_As we switched positions, I was on top riding him but I turned around so he could see my backside as I rode him. After his second seed went inside me, we lied down with me on top of him._

"So how did my belief go?"

"You're right Naveen, it sound so much sexier when I ask for your child. But even more sexier when you want me to."

"What did I tell you?"

"Oh, shut up, you spoiled little rich boy."

"I was cut off remember?"

"Your parents reclaimed you after helping me out."

"Well then that makes you a spoiled little rich girl."

"I am not spoiled!"

"Au contraire mia principessa, when it comes to giving you intense pleasure of ecstasy, I'll spoil you."

"Well then it's your fault for spoiling me."

_I wrapped my legs around him again as I kissed him._

"What now, Tiana?"

"Can I please have another of your Maldonavian seeds?"

_He smiled once again as he got on top of me._

"Ask and you shall receive, my spoiled seductress of a wife."

_And for the third time we made love. Third time was the charm as we both fell to sleep 5 minutes after kissing when we had our orgasms. _

_And pretty much almost a year after my impregnation, me and Naveen was blessed with a beautiful baby girl. We decided to call her Tia, the name came to me after Lottie nicknamed me that. Not that I liked it but now I can give that to my daughter. My only hope is she doesn't turn out like my certain spoiled little rich boy of a husband. Only reason I call him that is to see what he would do, but he does so much and I'm forever blessed to have a wonderful family._


End file.
